In Between a Minecraft story
by warship005
Summary: Nathan's life wasn't the best you could ask. Parents always busy with work, perfect twin brother, no friends... He feels like he was put on the planet to waste oxygen What if something happens on his birthday before High School starts? What if it'll change his life?
1. PROLOGUE: The Me!

SUMMER! AWESOME! Birds are flying, kids are playing, happiness everywhere...

Thats a wrong PoV!

 **Real PoV**

Summer is not really in my _'yay!'_ list. The only good thing is that I get to sleep more.

 _'Why don't you go outside and play something, like football, for an example? Do more exercises! Or even drink beer!'_ I'm terrible at everything with a ball. I can only pick up a stick. I'm 14 for God's sake!

 _'Ask a friend to help you learn how to play football. Everyone man loves football! PLAY IT FOR GOD'S SAKE!'._ Oh, okay. Who? I can ask, uh...Hey, it's that girl that-oh wait, she hates me. What if...nope! He think I'm dead...

You've got the idea. I can try to make friends, but I'm too 'weird' for them. To annoying _'smart a**' 'gamer freak' 'too childish' 'girly boy'_...you get the idea. For me insults are just words.

Summer is ending soon, and I'll start High School. I'm so happy, and I'm so lying now. Two or three weeks and BOOM! Freshman.

I woke up and went to take a shower. While I'm showering, let me tell you about myself: brown hair and eye color, white skin, short hair and...yeah, that's all. From what you can tell I'm a sassy smart a**. It's hard for myself to tell how I am. I can be a shy kid, then turn into a very courageous person. I'm weird and I like it.

I changed and walked down the stairs for breakfast. I opened the kitchen's door-"SURPRISE!" I jumped back from the shock.

There was mom holding a cake, along with my dad, twin brother, a few uncles and aunts, granpa and granda...My birthday! I forgot about it.

I know some of you are asking _'But you said_ _ **twin brother**_ _. Why was he hidding, too?'_

My parents knew that having both of us at the same birthday is awkward. One wants that, the other wants the opposite thing, blah blah blah...SO, we chose for each other a day of the year to be our birthday. AND I LITERALLY FORGOT MINE! I'm so stupid...

"Oh my... I can't believe I forgot" I said smiling "At least we didn't" Lukas, my twin, said. I can tell you how he looks like, but we're twins, so. The difference is that I'm coal and he's emerald. Yeah, _'gamer freak'_ over here. Problem?

"Happy birthday, Son" dad said. He and mom are always working and they're barely home. But when they are, at least they are trying to show how much they care.

The 'party' was a normal one. Talking, joking, fun time.

Gifts!

I opened one from my grandma "A sweater...thanks" I said with a (little forced) smile and she smiled back.

My uncle gave me a new backbag. Good. My actual backbag is a grey-ish yellow. What's so bad? It used to be white.

My granpa gave me a basket ball. Really? "Er...I, uh, thanks" I said, this time the smile's totally forced.

From my parents I've got an iPad. AWESOME "Oh my-thank you so much" I said happy. My phone was all I have that was _'expensive'_. Now I can do so many things.

Well, Lukas got one, too, on his birthday, but you've got the idea. We do have a computer, but I have to share it with my brother and like I said _'one wants that, the other wants the oposite thing'_.

Gift after gift till it was time for everyone to go home. I grabbed the ball and threw it on floor to look like a basketball player doing their dibri-tripri-whatever. It bounced through the room then it finally landed under the table where were the gifts.

When I looked under the table, I noticed a small gift "What the-?" I muttered. There wasn't anything on it to tell from who was the gift.

I wanted to open it, but "Boys? Time to sleep. NOW!" mom said. We know better than to argue, or to don't do what mom said.

"Yes mom!" I said and went to my room. I changed and layed on the bed. I'm holding the gift. I think there's something small. Headphones? Maybe...

I opened it to reveal...a bracelet. A gold bracelet with a light blue crystal on it. Really? For that the suspense? It was a little note there "In between..." I read the note. Huh?  
I put the bracelet on and I decided to sleep.

 **AN: Nothing too much for the beginning, but it works, at least.**

 **See ya next time!**


	2. Something entirely new

I asked my parents about the bracelet, but they didn't know either. They said to don't care and just wear it because, I admit, it looks amazing.

Anyway...Since the school starts in a short time, I had to shopping with my mom and my brother.

We're at the 'clothes' part "Try these" mom gave me some pairs of jeans to try. I groaned and went to try them in the cabin.

I looked at the mirror. The jeans are good "Not too bad..." I said, hand on my hip. I decided to try another pair, but suddenly the gem from the bracelet was glowing "Wha..." I said looking at it.

Because I'm stupid, I pressed it like it was a button. A voice came from it "Say your password..." it said. Huh? "Say your password..." it said again after five seconds "Password...?" I said hopping it was the right answer.

"Incorrect password! Say your password..." it said. I start thinking. The note! "In between...?" I said. My body start vanishing in a weird yellow light. I didn't have time to say something or to react before I vanished all.

* * *

Falling. I'm feeling my body changing, but not in a painful way. Something, like a portal, opened under me after five seconds.

"AAAAGGGHH" I was screaming...well, the whole time actually. I landed in water. It wasn't the ocean, just a small pond. I came out of it and lied on the ground.

I closed my eyes for a moment to catch my breath. When I opened them I noticed something about the sun. It has a square form and the clouds, too. What? I looked around to see the trees are cubic.

I got a better look and everything looked like Minecraft. I'M IN MINECRAFT?! I looked at my hands and I noticed that I have fingers. I looked at myself in the water.

I look rather humanoid than cubic. Everything is a little...cartoon-ish, but it's still the same old pixel-ish way. I have white hair and blue eyes. I'm wearing an orange T-shirt on top of a white long-sleeved shirt. On the T-shirt was write with blue 'Why or Why not?'. I was wearing some blue jeans, and I still have the bracelet on. The weird thing? I have an Elytra on my back.

I tried to fly, but I landed in the water again. I never reached the part where you went to the Ender City, so I don't know how to use it. It's not like that has a connection, but I don't want to say that it's because I'm talking fishbone.

I start walking around. Everything was beautiful. Why I'm not freakin' out? All my life I wanted to be in a video game or show or things like that. I read books and saw cartoons, movies and shows about people trapped in another world. I learned a few things, and since I'm in my favorite game...It's possible that I may be more than weird...Nah, I'm fine.

I was looking at a grass block. I decided to punch it to see if I can break it. It worked, and it didn't even hurt. I felt me hitting the block, but that's all.

"Agh! Leave me alone! Help!" I hear someone screaming. I ran to the source of the voice. A villager was surrounded by wither skeletons. What are they doing in this dimension. And since when the villagers talk? And since when they hold their arms like a normal person and not crossed "Tell us already!" a skeleton said. Tell what? "I don't know!" the villager said. I've gotta help him.

"Leave him alone!" I said and i threw the dirt block to the one of the skeletons' head. After THAT...I realized how stupid I was for doing that. Y'know, wither effect and swords. They looked at me "He has an Elytra..." one whispered to someone I think it's their leader. The one I hit with the dirt block... "He may be one of them...he may know..." another one whispered. Oh, no "GET HIM!" their leader shouted.

I screamed and ran away, with the skeletons after me. I climbed up on some vines from a tree then I destroyed them so they couldn't climb after me. I destroyed the leaves under me and broke two wood blocks. I didn't know how to make them wood. I simply hit one in karate style and I had four wood planks. Perfect. They are the shape of an item, when you hold it, not when it's placed. I made a crafting table by holding four planks in a tight grip. They glowed for a second then I had the crafting table in my hand.

I made a wood sword **(kinda like in minecraft story mode when you craft)** and then I poked a skeleton in the eye...the eye with the sword "Why you little—" he said and simply destroyed my sword with his. They destroyed the wood from the tree and the leaves disappeared, making me fall on the ground "Why don't you use that little Elytra of yours?" A skeleton said amused by the situation "Because I don't know how" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"But I know! DODGE!" I heard a feminine voice shouting. The first thing I did was to jump on left. Why left? Because everyone would chose right. A silhouette with a spear crashed into the skeleton from the sky. You couldn't see what happened because there was dust all around. The dust cleared and there was a girl, around my age or a little older. She has white skin and blonde short hair, but only the bangs were long and they were covering her right eye. She has a green bandana, a green ninja suit with a green belt with four pouches. She had a body form, like I have, too, with the square head. She has an Elytra on her back, too and was holding a spear, but I already said that. She was on top of the skeleton's body, and its skull was on the spear.

One skeleton tried to attack her but she shoved the spear through his chest. Seeing that, another skeleton tried to jump on her from behind. She spun around and hit the skeleton, with the skeleton from the spear, making both of them vanish. She turned to the last three skeletons "Go ahead" she told them. One tried to attack her, but an arrow hit his shoulder. Because of that his arm fell. The other skeletons looked shocked. Just then it started to rain arrows, but only on the skeletons. They vanished and from the sky came flying a boy, that I know it's older than me. He even looks older and more muscular. He was wearing some black pants, I don't know what kind because I'm in Minecraft. I knew I was wearing jeans because they feel like jeans.

Anyway...

The boy was wearing a brown T-shirt with a jagged hem and a brown belt around his waist. He has a bandana, too, but his hair was in multicolor braids. He shot these arrows with a crossbow. The crossbow turned in a stick and he put it on a slot from his belt.

They turned to me, and I realized that I'm still on the ground "State your purpose!" the girl asked, threatening me with the spear "A better question is who are you?" the boy asked holding the girl back "I am..." advice for situations like being trapped in a different world: never say your real name. Somehow you'll end up worse if they know your real name "I'm Alvin" I said the first name that came in my mind "And what were you doing here?" the girl asked "I...don't...know?" I asked. It's true "What do you mean you don't know?" the girl said threatening again "I don't trust him" she whispered to the boy "He can hear you. And, yes. What do you mean you don't know?" the boy asked. Are they playing _'good cop bad cop'_? "Uh, I don't think this is...my world?" I said.

"Huh?" he said "I think Steve send him" she whispered to him "Yeah, but why would wither skeletons attack one of Steve's people? Just an attack and BOOM! Wither effect. Then BAM! Dead" he said gesturing with his hands "True" she said nodding.

She pointed the spear to me "Talk" she said. I explained the whole _'weird bracelet-mysterious glow-teleported in another world'_ thing "So, someone gave you that bracelet, the next day it glowed, you touched it, you said 'in between' and BOOM! You're here?" he asked "Yes..." I said. He look intimidating, but he doesn't seems like that "Then how did you know how to make the crafting table and sword?" she asked. Yep, she's the intimidating one "I, uh, kinda learned in my world" I said.

"So, you don't know about Herobrine and Notch?" he asked "Kind of..." I murmured so they couldn't hear "We should tell him?" he whispered to her "Why do you trust him?" she whispered like he was crazy "Just look at him. He's no harm" he whispered back.

Rude.

"Fine...But you do it" she groaned "Ok...At first it was nothing. Then a big explosion-" she covered "Yeah,I think I'll do it" she said.

"We should go back" he said "Where?" I asked "He meant US" she said pointing to herself and he.

Rude. Again.

"You want to leave him here?" he asked shocked "I still don't trust him" she said and he rolled his eyes "Then why you wanted to tell him the story?" he asked "You explain horrible" she said "Just tell him the story" he said and we start walking. Well, he was flying with the Elytra. That reminds me "Hey, what's your names?" I asked them.

"Brad" he said, still flying "Icy" she said coldly. Like ice. Oh, I get it "Well, her name is Mia, but no one call her like that. Only Alex" Brad said "Alex?" I asked.

"Oh, right. Tell him the story" Brad said and she sighed "A long, long time ago...the world's Gods were the two brothers, Notch and Herobrine. Notch was able to create life. Humand and animals. Herobrine was able to create life as well, but he had to create mobs" Icy said "Why?" I asked "The world needs balance. We can't exist without them. Their loot is helpful for us" Brad said "True. Continue" I said.

"Herobrine was a little jealous that Notch was so loved, so he asked Notch if he can create at least two humans. Notch accepted. Herobrine create a man and a woman. The man, Steve, looked almost like Herobrine. The woman, Alex, looked different and acted different. Steve was a fighter, but Alex was calm and saw beauty in everything. Everything was fine, till Herobrine discoveref that Alex saw Notch as a better God than him. Seeing that HIS creation doesn't like him was enough. He realized that Notch was getting everything, and that he was his boss. Herobrine started a fight with Notch. Notch saw he couldn't win, because their power was the equal. He traped Herobrine inside the Command Block, a magic amulet. Steve hated Notch after that. He hated Axel as well. He stole the amulet and left to create his own army to avenge his creator" Icy said

"The worst part is that Herobrine liked Alex more than Steve, seeing that she looked different. Now he's trying to prove himself" Brad said "Wow...And where's Steve now?" I asked "Some think in the Nether. He convinced almost all the mobs to side with him" Brad said as we reached some gates "And Notch?" I asked "He died. Some think he's still alive, but those are just myths" Icy said "And Alex is kinda our queen now" Brad said.

"What's behind those gates?" I asked "I can't wait for you to see...there are all our people and friends. The walls are made of a substance that protect us from mobs" Brad said "You said that 'the bracelet brought you here' , right?" Icy asked in a 'I don't believe you' tone.

"Yes...?" I said, not knowing why she asked so suddenly "The gem is blinking" she said. I looked at the bracelet. She's right. My body vanished in the same light as before.

* * *

In two seconds I was back in the cabin "What the-?" I murmured. I came out of the cabin to see mom and Lukas "These look good. You tried them all?" mom said looking at the jeans "Aren't you worried why it took me so much?" I asked. Why is she acting so casual...?

"You stayed there five minutes" she said raising an eyebrow "Maybe he felt like he stayed longer" Lukas said. Five minutes? That's...whoa...

"You tried them all?" mom asked "Uh, yes. They're good" I said quickly "Good. Let me pay for them so we can go home.

We paid for the clothes and now we're on the car. _'Five minutes'_ I thought. I can't wait to go back. And I believe it'll be soon.


	3. Going back

It's been a few days since my...adventure. I discovered that I can 'deactivate' the gem if I press it again after it asked me about the password. Like an ON/OFF switch. And I need the gem to glow, or I'm not able to travel to 'Minecraft'.

Back to the story. Lukas and me are at our new lockers "What do you think so far?" Lukas asked me. Our lockers are next to each other "All good signs so far. I didn't saw...Oh, no..." I groaned.

There she was. Syria Peterson. One of the worst persons alive. She has olive skin, black hair and brown eyes. She's 30% clothes from the craziest designers, 60% mean only 10% water. Water means life after all.

She walked along with her 'besties'. Or I should call them 'beasties'. I still think they're robots, or clones made by her rich father.

Lukas saw where I was looking "You have company" he said "Why couldn't she chose a particular one? Called Alcatraz" I said

"I think she live only to make your life horrible" he said "At least she doesn't flirt with me" I said "That reminds me. I've gotta go, or you'll have to call her sister-in-law. See you later!" he said and left to his class.

I walked to my class, making sure I don't look at her but she tripped me. Everyone's looking at me "Oh, look. It's the failure" she said and her beasties laughed. Ugh, I broke the first rule in high school: make sure no one know you exist. Now everyone was laughing and, like in Minecraft, I was still on the floor, my books next to me "Hey! Leave him alone!" a girl said coming to Syria "Who asked you, Miss. garbage clothes?" Syria said and her robots laughed again "Oh, no! Your hair!" the girl said with a fake gasp, pointing to Syria's head.

"WHAT'S WITH MY HAIR?!" Syria said, holding her head "It's all messy" the girl said and ruffled Syria's hair. Syria looked at her robots "Girls! To the girls bathroom! Now!" she said and they went to bathroom. Everyone went back to their thing and the girl helped me up.

"Hi! I'm Taylor" the girl said "I'm Nathan. Thanks for helping me" I said "That's how you make friends. Not laughing, like some people" Taylor said "What class do you have now?" I asked "Biology. You?" she said "The same. Let's go. It's right in front of us" I said and we went to class.

 **(30 min. later)**

Our teacher is very nice. He said we can do whatever we want since it's the first day and he have to do some paperwork.

I was next to the window so I looked outside, bored. Suddenly the gem from my bracelet glowed. Perfect. I covered it up with my sleeve.

"Can I go to bathroom?" I asked and the teacher pointed to the door signaling me to go. I went to bathroom and closed the door. I pressed the gem "Say your password" it said "In between" I said confident this time. I closed my eyes and waited for the glow, falling and everything "Incorrect password! Say your password" it said. What? I said again but it said it incorrect. I turned it off by pressing again and went to class, making sure the bracelet is covered with sleeve of my hoodie.

The next lesson. Math. Yuck. How can someone love that, I'll never know. I don't mean that the one who love math are weirdos or something else. I just hate math. All I could focus was the glowing gem that wouldn't let me go in another dimension. I'M BORED! The math teacher is Mrs. Ferbot. I heard that the eleventh grade call her Mrs. Fatbutt. She's like an older version of Syria, but blonde. Why is she like Syria?

Someone asked her if he can go to bathroom. She was painting her nails "Can't you see I'm busy!" she almost yelled and the boy ran to bathroom scared.

She's evil, but good at the same time. We can do whatever we want, because she doesn't care. I mean, Taylor's chewing gum "This gum tastes like dirt!" she yelled "Congratulations" Fatbu—Ferbot said, still painting her nails. I think I like math. DID I JUST THOUGHT THAT?! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!

 **(LUNCH TIME)**

I'm at a table with Taylor and Lukas. After I explained him how we meet, we told him about Mrs. Fatbutt. I'll call her like this because I feel like I'm calling Syria this way.

Back to the story "You yelled that and she didn't care?!" Lukas said shocked "Yep" she said with a smirk "You're so lucky...My math teacher believes in: Math's funny. Let's learn more" Lukas said annoyed "Aren't you the 'A+' twin?" Taylor asked "It's still boring" he said "And that's still something you shouldn't say near me" I said and narrowed her eyes at her "Sorry" she said.

The lunch almost ends. When we got up, 'somehow' Syria bumped into me, and her sauce pasta fell over me. Lucky, the sauce didn't land on my pants or shoes.

"Ops" she said, not sorry at all. Her robots laughed along with her. Everyone was looking at me again. Taylor and Lukas wanted to attack her but I hold them back. I smirked at Syria because I was finally lucky. I simply took of the hoodie and under it was a T-shirt. I heard a few people saying 'Ohhhh', and one of them was Taylor. Syria gasped with look of disgust, and she snapped her fingers "Syria's out!" she said but before she could go Taylor snapped her fingers as well "We're all out" she said. She's right, because the lunch zone is outside.

Syria's eyes fell on something "What's with your bracelet?" she said. The bracelet! _*insert a mental face-palm*_

I covered it fast and I fake-sighed "Let's go guys" I said and we left the lunch area. Lukas went to his class, Taylor went to class, too. The bell didn't ring yet, so at first I put the hoodie on my looker then I went to bathroom. I washed my hands, which were sticky from the sauce. While I was drying them with the napkins I noticed something.

A napkin was on top of the gem and I could see some blurry letters through it. A new password? I heard the bell ring. I went to the next lesson, happy that I know how to go back to that world.

( **AT HOME** )

I went fast to my room. We don't have homework for tomorrow and I'm glad.

Anyway...

I looked the door, telling Lukas that I'm exhausted and I want to sleep and he believed it. I took a paper and I placed it on top of the gem. I can read something from the paper. It's... 'Going back'. We'll that's kinda obvious, bracelet! I pressed the button "Say your password" it said "Going back" I said confident, like in the bathroom. Wow, that sounded weird. Weird yellow glow. Vanishing "Yes!" I said before I disappeared.

* * *

Falling. Weird changing feeling. Everything is happening like the last time. The same hole opened under me. My excitement left me as I realized I don't know how to fly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA-agh!" I said. I landed on someone "Nice to see you, too" I heard the person groaning under me. I got up and saw it was Brad "Oh, I'm so sorry" I said, helping him up "So you weren't lying..." he said cleaning himself from the dust "About...?" I said confused "The whole, another world thingy" he said then he started to laugh "I'm so sorry that you couldn't see Icy's face when she saw you vanishing" he said then he became serious.

"But, why did you come back?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "The bracelet want me here. The 'password' that I used to come here this time was 'Going back', so I think I'm wanted here" I said "Cool? Anyway, you left before we could show you our kinda village" he said "Kinda village?" I asked as we were walking to the gates. I was a little far from them so I could get a better look at them. The walls were black and were forming a big circle.

They are pretty high and on top there's a glass dome made of orange stained glass. The gates are the only small thing. They're brown and are 7 on 6 blocks. We were walking to them, well, he was flying to them like the last time.

"It's like a village, but very big, with a castle on the middle and shops" he said, looking down at me "You really like flying, don't you?" I asked "If you can do something, do it then" he said "Well, I can't do it" I said annoyed that I can't fly.

He ruffled my hair "You'll learn sometime. Everyone have problems at first" he said "You?" I asked as he opened the gates "Nope. I was the best at that" he said and I glared at him. We were walking somewhere but I didn't know where "Where are we going?" I asked, feeling awkward "Oh, right. When you landed on me..." he said looking at me not so happy and I laughed nervously "Well, before that I was in a mission to retrieve something for our blacksmith. The place was full of spiders and they needed me because I'm the best with the crossbow" he said "Cool. So from what I know so far, mobs are the bad guys here, right?" I said.

"Well, actually not. You see, before Steve went loco loco, mobs and humans lived in harmony like we said. We fought just when we had to. Like...when we, or they, need food or to protect" he said "So they're good?" I asked confused "Just some of them. Some think he's crazy, some are exiled, some are...killed" he said "So you know good mobs?" I asked "Just two. Husky, the husk, is a good fighter and help some warriors with training" he said "Why do a zombie help humans? Don't they EAT them? Icy was right, you explain horrible" I said because I was getting confused with every question I was asking "Husk! And he's helping us because he DOESN'T eat humans. He was exiled because of that. And that was rude" he said looking at me not to happily, again.

"Our blacksmith is a mob, too" he said "What kind of mob?" I asked "Enderman. He's the one that made those cool weapons" he said "Why would an Enderman side with humans? His girlfriend broke up with him?" I laughed a little. Brad laughed nervously "He's not interested in finding a girlfriend to love him..." he said "He's asexual?" I asked and he shocked his head "Try again..." he said.

Then it hit me "To show I don't hate that kind of category I'll say it in a complicate way. That Enderman doesn't feel attraction to the opposite sex?" I asked "Yes...Don't call him like that or close" he said "Why? I mean, I know it's rude, but is there another reason?" I asked. Really, with every question I'm asking, I get more questions "I'll tell ya later. We're here" he said.

It looks a little like a forge from the game, but a little bigger, the lava is inside, there are some chests, some crafting tables, an anvil, and an Enderman with goggles, an blacksmith apron and some gloves **"You're late"** the Enderman said, looking in a chest "Yeah, sorry Endie. There was a hold up..." Brad said, looking at me. Endie was still looking in the chest.

 **"Let me guess...the mysterious boy you and Icy found, who and disappeared in a flash, appeared again from a magic hole in the sky and landed on you"** Endie said closing the chest "How do you know that?" Brad asked **"I know everything...that I see when it happens. I was looking for you and I saw you coming. Before I teleported back I saw him—"** he said and teleported next to me. He grabbed my wrist and waved my hand like I was doing it, then he let go and teleported in his original place **"—falling from the sky and landing on you"** he said "Oh. Nice" Brad said.

Endie then teleported in front of me **"I'm Endie. Nice to meet you"** he said extending his hand. I shock his hands "Alvin. Nice to meet you, too" I said. He pulled his hand back and looked at Brad **"Do you have it?"** he asked "Of course. I'm always doing my job" Brad said, tossing him a light blue ingot "A diamond ingot?" I asked in awe **"Yup. With this shinny thing you can have infinite diamonds"** he said looking at it like it's the most important thing in the universe "How?" I asked **"Well, I'm still gonna use it so..."**

 **"The first thing you have to do..."** he said then he put in on an anvil **"A little help, Brad?"** he said and Brad put out the crossbow. Well, it was a stick then it turned into the crossbow, but you probably figured that out. Endie hold the ingot above his head and Brad shot an arrow in the center, leaving a crack. Endie broke in two the ingot, a part was glowing a little

"Why is it glowing?" I asked. I think I don't know THAT much about this world as I thought **"It'll take 12 hours for that to become an ingot again"** he said handing me the glowing one **"And if you use this one on a crafting table it will turn into diamonds, but it's not always exact. PLUS you have to break it in two, almost, equal part. I'm lucky I only need precision and not brain"** he said looking at Brad "Eh, it's true" he said with a shrug.

Icy came in the forge running "Endie, have you seen—Oh there he is" she said looking at Brad, then she looked at me "Oh, you..." she said in a not friendly, nor mean tone looking at me. It was like she was just annoyed "Me..." I said in the same tone.

"Anyway..." she turned to Brad "Alex said that we need to protect the 'S' village. Some bats told her that they heard that cave spiders are gonna attack them because they think they stole the diamond ingot from the spiders" she said all of that then she took a deep breath **"That was a lot to say"** Endie said, placing both parts of the ingot in a chest "We have to go" she said about to leave, but Brad looked at me "Wanna come?" he asked "Huh?" I said "Huh?" Icy said **"Huh?"** Endie said.

"We're gonna need more help with the cave spiders" Brad said "You just made me indirectly weak?" she asked offended and angry "It sounds like something important mission. We may need help" Brad said. The truth is that I'd like to come. She groaned then she had an evil smirk on her face "Fine, but..." she said "Ugh! I hate her 'buts'..." Brad said. We all looked at him and face-palmed "What?" he asked **"Repeat in your mind what you just said"** Endie said. Brad looked like he was thinking, then realization was all over his face "Oh..." then he face-palmed, too, blushing a bit.

"Anyway...He needs a weapon" Icy said "I'll just grab a sword?" I said confused "You have to know what kind of weapon fits you. You won't see me with a crossbow for an example" she said "After what happened last time..." he said glaring at her "Your hair grew back! Will you ever let that go?" she said annoyed "Endie, _'check'_ him out" she said.

Why I have a bad feeling? **"Let's see..."** he said and walked in circles around me, _checking_ me. He was about to punch me in the face, but I covered it **"Not in the offensive category..."** he teleported somewhere in the room and poked me in the back "Hey!" I shouted, standing still from the shock **"Reacts immediately..."** he then teleported next to me and touched my upper arm **"Not too strong...Almost like a fiskbone"** he let go and handed me a ball **"Throw it there"** he pointed to a target and I threw the ball. I didn't hit the bullseye, but I hit the target...almost missing.

He had his hand on his chin thinking, then realization was all over his face **"I know!"** he said and ran to a chest. He began to throw things out of the chest looking for the 'thing', almost hitting us with an axe. He handed me a weird ring with a little orange disc with a white circle in the middle. And because I'm me and that was a ring "I'm flattered, but no" I said **"Oh, not like that!"** he said annoyed and Brad laughed **"It's a special ring. Wear it and think you want it to do something"** he said and then he put it on my finger. I did what he told me. In a second the disc transformed into a shield. I was holding it like Captain America "Cool" I said then I turned it back into the disc "Now let's go..." Brad said before Icy could get another idea. Endie teleported next the door **"High-five!"** he said with the hand in the air. Brad high-fived him, Icy passed him not carrying and he looked sad. I high-fived him **"Thanks"** he said then went to a chest. What was the high-five part?

 **(AFTER A NUMBER OF MINUTES OF BORING WALKING CUZ I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY WITH THAT ELYTRA)**

We're at a desert village "Nice village" I said. The villagers did their normal job till they saw us, well, Brad and Icy "Icy! Brad! What brings you there?" the priest asked (the one with the pink robe), then his eyes fell on me "And who's him?" he added "He's a...new recruit" Brad said then Icy pushed him out the way "And we're here because the spiders may attack your village" she said and the priest nodded. I think he's the leader because he told everyone to get inside the church for protection and they listened to him. This church is like a minecraft church, but a little bigger, so all of them fit inside with no problem. Now it's just me, Brad and Icy standing on top of a little house, waiting for something to come.

"Let me guess...This is the boring part of a mission, right?" I said, leaning on a fence "Yes" Icy said, not even looking at me. I think she doesn't like me. It's too obvious? I mean, she put Endie to see what weapon is good for me in purpose because it was weird.

 **(After 30 min)**

I decided to start a conversation with Icy, to cool things down, but "There they are!" Brad pointed in a direction. There were cave spiders, along with Cave Spider Jockeys. What happened with 'burning in the sun' thingy.

"Spider Jockeys?! Really?!" I shouted "Alex said just cave spiders or normal spiders! That's gonna be a lot harder!" Brad said annoyed "Alvin, you stay here! You can't fly, so it may be dangerous!" she said. She was nice or mean? It doesn't matter now "I can help!" I said "Dying?" she said then looked like she was thinking about it "Are you really thinking about that?! Let's go!" Brad said then he flied up and shot a few skeletons "Stay here!" she said and flied away. She used her spear to knock down some skeletons off the spiders. I wanted to help, but I wanted to live as well. Some skeletons shot a few arrows at me, but I used the shield to block them.

If the shield is connected to me...I threw it like a boomerang, and it killed a few skeletons then it came back "Cool" I whispered. At least I'm a helping a little. Icy was on the ground killing cave spiders with no problem. A skeleton was behind her, but she was too busy with the cave spiders "Look out!" I said throwing the shield at her. She dodged the shield, and it killed the skeleton "There are too many! Why there are so many?!" Brad said worried. The shield returned to me "Does anyone have a plan?!" I asked worried, seeing a spider climbed up on the house I'm on "Fight or flight? They are dumb, so maybe we can take them" Icy said.

I looked around and I saw a blacksmith. There's always something in one of those " I have an idea!" I said "What?" Brad said, killing a spider "Just wait!" I said jumping off the house and running to the blacksmith. I found a diamond, a shovel and a pickaxe. An idea came to me.

I dig a hole near the place where's the lava and then I destroyed the block that it kept it in it's place. The hole was big and deep enough. I pulled out the diamond.

"Hey spiders!" I yelled. They looked at me and I raised the diamond in the air "If you want your diamond ingot so bad..." I said then I threw it in the hole full of lava "Go and get it!" I said then I ran to the house, again. Like how Icy said, they were stupid. Stupid enough for them to jump in the hole. In a few minutes all of them jumped in that hole and died. Icy and Brad came to me "Good idea" he said and ruffled my hair. Icy sighed "Yeah, yeah. And...thanks for saving me back then. Even thought I could kill him easily" she said "Glad I helped" I said and I saw the gem blinking, like the last time "I guess that was all for today. I've gotta go" I said "Bye" they said and I vanished.

* * *

I appeared back in my room. I looked at the watch from the wall and I saw, like the last time, I stayed only five minutes. I think this school year will be interesting.


	4. The meeting

**The meeting**

 **(After 4 days)**

Morning. School. Sadness.

Today. Friday. Happiness.

First lesson: Math.

Err...Like I said, math is good and bad at the same time. We still have homework and things like that, but Mrs. Ferbot mostly doesn't care. She said she'll give us good grades if we say that she's good teacher if we're asked, but we still have to learn a few things in case we're asked.

Back to the story...

Minecraft. I can't stop thinking about how amazing that world is. Brad and Icy seems like nice people. Well, I think that Icy still hates me a little. Endie is a funny person...

He's an Enderman, but in that world he can be called a person? He acts like one...

Anyway, I didn't saw Alex or Husky thought. Husky is kinda the general of the army so I may or may not see him so much, but I know Alex is big deal, and I'm a little scared to meet her. In the normal game, Alex and Steve are the main characters, so I assume that she's very powerful in that world, but Steve character is older than Alex character, so he may be the powerful one...

I think he is because he has the Command Block.

UGH!

Too much thinking! And I wasn't even at the school, to have a reason to think.

The lesson started and I was sitting next to the Taylor "Okay, class read the chapter 3, I don't care" Mrs. Ferbot said reading a magazine. Some really started to read the chapter, but I just opened the book at that page.

"So what was that all about?" Taylor asked me. I looked at her, confused "What do you mean?" I asked "The bracelet" she said, rolling up the sleeve from the sweatshirt I'm wearing, to reveal the bracelet "What's about it?" I said "When Syria said about your bracelet you covered like it was some kind of big deal" she said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. She pointed out the bracelet like it was a girl one. I didn't want anyone to laugh about it" I said and it was half truth. The bracelet looks a little like a girl's one because of the gem.

"Then why it was glowing?" she asked "It wasn't!" I said fast. Shoot! Now I made it more suspicious "My eyes are in a really good shape. I know what I saw" she said looking straight in my eyes "It was from the sun?" I said but it sounded like a question "It wasn't a sunny day like today" she said. It's like I'm trying to pour water in a bottomless bucket. Impossible.

"Maybe you thought you saw something? Anyway, I don't know what you're talking about" I said with a shrug. She sighed "I get it. A secret. When you'll want to tell me, I'll listen, but you could simply tell me it was a secret" she said, looking sad, then she started to read the chapter "It's not a-I mean-Wait! If you understand, then why you interrogate me?" I asked.

"Good. Now I know for sure it's a secret" she said, looking at me with a smirk "You just tricked me to confirm your theory?" I said shocked "Yes. But yeah, when you'll want to tell me, I'll listen. We're friends for what? A week? Too early for secrets or reveals" she said "I, uh...You're complex. I thought I'm the complex one here" I said "You can't get everything you want" she said with a shrug. I rolled my eyes.

Today, being Friday, were the easy lessons, but the PE class, the last class, was the worst. Dodgeball is the teacher's favorite sport.

And today: Boys VS Girls. I know what you think, _'Well, you can hit Syria in the face'._ Ha, ha, ha...no. Yeah, she's one of _'those girls'_ , but everyone have their secrets. Her not-too-secret? SHE LOVES DODGEBALL. She has that evil smile when she hit someone in the face with a ball "Okay, kids! There's one rule-" the teacher, Mr. Murph said before being cut by a boy "No eye poking!" the boy said "No...well, yes. Don't hit the girls to high..." he said and pointed to his chest "...and the boys to low. I don't think need to show what I meant by that" he said.

 **(After 10 minutes)**

There were only me, Lukas and 2 boys. For the girls were Syria, Taylor and another girl with glasses, who just took out a boy by hitting him in the arm "Three vs three. This is getting intense" Mr. Murph said. Just for you! I was mostly dodging, only Lukas was actually throwing. He just took out Taylor by hitting her in the stomach, accidentally "Sorry! I was aiming at Syria!" he said "It okay. I really wanted to taste the lunch again..." she said sarcastically, walking to the bench and holding her stomach.

Syria was looking at him dreamy while he was talking, so I tried to hit her, but I hit the girl with glasses in the back of her head "Sorry! I was aiming at Syria, too!" I said and she waved me off while walking to the bench. Syria took out the last boy, and now it was me and Lukas VS her. She accidentally took out Lukas by hitting him in the leg, and she started to apologize "I'm so sorry babe. I was aiming at the failure" she said. I rolled my eye.

"One VS One" Mr. Murph said "Not for long!" Syria said then she threw the ball at me. Summary for what happened next: she threw, I dodged, I threw, she dodged.

"Someone took someone out. It's getting boring" Mr. Murph said annoyed "I'm trying! But he's moving around" Syria said grabbing another ball. Just before she wanted to throw her ball I aimed at her with another ball.

Everything was in slow motion. She threw her ball, and I prepared to dodge and threw my ball, BUT the gem had to glow just then. From the shock, when I dodged her ball, I threw the ball in that girl with glasses head again "Hey! I'm out already! Are you trying to get bonus points?!" the girl said, holding her head.

"Sorry!" I said looking at her.

...Big mistake...

Even though Mr. Murph said to don't do it, Syria did it. She hit me...'to low'. I don't think there's a word to express what noise I made.

"Ow..." everyone said and winced at the sight. I feel on the floor, holding my...lower part, in pain.

"Well, she won...and someone make sure that boy is alright" Mr. Murph said rubbing the back of his head. Lukas and Taylor rushed to my side "Are you okay...?" Lukas asked "I see the Light..." I groaned, still on the floor "Don't go to the Light!" Taylor said holding my shoulders "That's not helpful" I said slowly getting up "Are you okay...?" Lukas asked again "I think I'll live..." I said sarcastically. I covered the bracelet and we went to the lockers to change.

We arrived home, and I went to my room fast. Lukas didn't even ask anything this time. Well, Syria hit me in the lower part with a ball, so I think he doesn't need an explication of why I don't want to talk with him now. I grabbed a paper and placed it on top of the crystal. The password was 'The meeting'. I touched the crystal "Say your password" it said "The meeting" I said.

* * *

Weird yellow light, vanishing, falling, forgetting I don't know how to fly with the Elytra. I tried to hover but it didn't end well. I hit the ground hard. I think I should bring a pillow with me next time. I looked up and I noticed that I was near the 'kinda village'. I looked around to see if Icy or Brad were nearby, but they weren't. I decided to find them and see if there's something special to do.

After some stupid walking to the 'kinda village' I decided to ask Endie first because he may know. While walking I realized that I still have the ring, and that I had it in my world, too. But, Taylor or Lukas didn't even ask about it? I mean, your twin has a new ring and you don't even ask from where, or what's with it? And you interrogate someone about a bracelet but about a ring? Now I feel weird.

Anyway...I walked to the forge "Hey, Endie? Have you seen-" **"DODGE!"** I didn't even get to finish because Endie pushed both of us to the ground. A spear was shot to where I was (and it could hit my head) "What was that?!" I asked shocked **"My attempt of making a Spear cannon"** he said and got up "Which trying was that?" I asked as he helped me up **"...the first..."** he said sheepishly "I can see..." I said **"You wanted to ask something?"** he asked fast, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah. Have you seen Icy or Brad?" I asked **"They're at training"** he said like I know where that is "And that is...?" I said **"Oh, right! You're kind of a noob around here"** he said and laughed a bit. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know enough to not get myself killed" I said **"You forget what happened a few moments ago?"** he said with a smirk "You forget whose fault was?" I said with a smirk too. He didn't know what to say **"Let's just show you where are Icy and Brad"** he said and walked out the forge, with me behind him. We were in front of a wall "That's a wall" I said confused **"What's BEHIND that wall is important"** he said and elbowed it. The ground shock for a moment and the wall opened **"They're training with Husky. He's a little arrogant, so don't go all sassy on him"** he said. You don't just tell someone to not be sassy!

Does Endie like me? No, not that way! The 'FRIEND' way. I don't want to get on his bad side. If I was on his bad side, that spear would've killed me by now.

I nod at him and walked inside. The place was...wow. It was huge, giant, enormous, (other synonyms for 'big'). On a part were people practicing parkour, on a part were people practicing archery, on a part were people fighting melee. There was a second level where a few were learning how to use an Elytra.

An arrow come flying to me. I summoned the shield and blocked the arrow "Sorry" someone said. It was Brad "I was aiming at someone and I saw you and...well, you know the rest" he said flying to me "Why's everyone trying to hit me with something today?" I asked no one in particular. Brad looked at me confused "Don't ask" I said. First it was Syria, then Endie and now Brad.

"I thought you're the best archer?" I said, making fun of him "Maybe your head was in the way I was aiming, have you thought about that?" Brad said "Brandon? Why aren't you training?" I heard a General-like voice behind me. I turned around to find a husk, who is obviously Husky. Wow, the way this world looks like, this cartoonish-realist-animation-like way made even a Husk look nice. Wait! Cartoon, dead, nice look, gay characters...What's that? Steven Universe?

Anyway...Husky was looking at me sternly "Um...hi?" I said with a nervous smile. Hi?! REALY?! "Husky, this is the boy me and Icy told you about. Alvin, Husky. Husky, Alvin" Brad said. Wait, did Husky called him Brandon? I'll ask about it later. Husky expression changed to one of curiosity and little amusement, but still a sternly look was "So you're the mysterious boy that helped in protecting the 'S' village?" Husky said "Yes..." I said. He walked around me in circles. Why do I feel a déjà vu? Oh, right...Endie.

"I wish I was there to see those spiders jumping in lava like some stupid noobs..." he laughed a bit then looked at my hand "I see Endie gave you a shing" Husky said "A what-now?" I said confused "The ring" Brad said "So the Elytra came along with the ticket for this world?" Husky said from behind me "Yes..." I said. I think the only things I said are 'yes' and 'hi'.

"Do you know how to use it?" he asked "Believe me, he doesn't" Brad said rubbing his back. Husky raised an eyebrow "Don't ask" Brad said "Well, I think he must learn...AND because you're the best flier, Brandon, you have to show him how to" Husky said. So Brad's name isn't Brad, and Brandon. And Icy's name isn't Icy, and Mia. Speaking of Icy...

"Where's Icy?" I asked "Mia? Ah, my best fighter? She's right there, practicing parkour plus fighting" Husky said, smiling, pointing in a direction. I looked at what he was pointing and I saw Icy.

She was...well, doing parkour plus fighting. She was moving so fast that I couldn't make out what she was doing, only a few jumps, cool fight moves, and some hurt person holding a part of the body she punched, or kicked in her way.

She's awesome, okay.

She noticed us and decided to fly to us.

"Hey, guys. Hey, Alvin" she said, her spear became small like a knife and she put it in one of her belt pouches "Hi" I said "Brandon over here, is supposed to show me how to fly with an Elytra" I said and Brad groaned because I used is real name "Just for you to know: It's gonna hurt" Icy said and winked. I already feel the pain.

 **(After some painfully tries of flying)**

"Wow, you're really bad at this" Brad said giving me a bag of ice "In my world we stay with our feet on the ground" I said, taking the bag of ice, placing it on my shoulder. When I left this world last time, I've got the 'shing', but I hope I dont get the 'fail fly' mark, too.

"Then try to see the thing from this world's point of view" Brad said "Like a square?" I said and he looked at me confused. Right, a square head is normal for them "Never mind" I added.

Icy flew fast to us "What happened, Icy?" Brad said "Alex" she said "She gave us a mission?" Brad asked "No...she wants to see you" she said looking at me "Me?" I asked. I should be glad or scared?

"I should be glad or scared?" I asked "Both...But don't worry, she won't kill you" Brad said "Maybe" Icy said, earning a glare from Brad "It'll be fine" he said and placed a hand on my shoulder "Bad shoulder! Bad shoulder!" I said fast with a pained look on my face and he pulled back his hand "Sorry" he said.

 **(After a few minutes, in front of a big door)**

I knocked on the door and waited. After a few second it cracked open a little. I took a deep breath and walked in. No one was inside. The Throne Room was big with gold, wood and some iron.

But then I saw, near the throne, a silhouette floated down next to it. A beautiful woman that looks around...30, with white skin, long orange hair, a long green dress and a crown with a blue crystal. That must be Alex.

"You must be the 'mysterious boy'..." she said in a sweet calm voice with a smile on her face. I nodded my head nervously "Don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you" she said and walked to me "What's your name?" she asked "A-alvin..." I said "Well, Alvin, I'm Alex, but I think you already knew that" she said and chuckled "Yeah...You're kind of a big deal" I said.

"So they told you the story?" she said, her eyebrow raised "Brad and Icy told me...kinda everything" I said "Brandon and Mia. I see..." she said and walked to the balcony. I followed her.

"Did you make any friends?" she asked me, holding the balcony's fence "Yes. Brad, Icy and Endie...I think" I said "Mhm" she nodded "Why everyone call Mia, Icy? Well, except Husky" I said.

Alex sighed "She wasn't always that cold. She was a happy child till...her parents died...killed by Endermen right in front of her. She wanted to help them, but she saw what she shouldn't..." she said "She then started practicing to became a great knight like her mom" she said "That's sad..." I said.

Endermen...Endie...high-five..."That's why Endie's trying to make Icy high-five him?" I asked "Yes. He hopes she doesn't hate him because of what happened to her parents..." she said.

"What do you know about Endie?" she asked looking at me now "I know that...he doesn't like the opposite gender" I said and she nodded "But he's a little...crazy. Weird inventions..." I said laughing a little "Don't make fun!" she said serious and angry, looking at me. I looked scared again and her eyes widened "Sorry. I forgot you don't know his story" she said "What's...his story?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"Endie was one of Steve's best blacksmiths, being one of the only who's able to make weapon like your shing, or Icy's spear, or...anyway. He had a weird behavior, but at least he was doing his job. More and more Endermen noticed him acting weirdly around the males of his species, but didn't said anything about it. Steve noticed that, too, but like the Endermen, he never said anything. Endie told one of his best friend why he was acting so strangely. He told him that he felt an attraction towards the males Endermen. His friend swore to not say a thing..." she took a deep breath again "But he still told Steve, didn't he?" I said before she could.

"Yes. Steve hated the idea of a 'faggot' on his army, so he put some mobs to kill him..." she said and she gripped the balcony's fence harder "They beat him and left him to die on a forest. The forest was nearby a village I was in at that moment. Not alone, obviously. I was with the old General and a few soldiers. I noticed something between some trees, so I decided to walk to it. I know it sounds stupid to walk to some random thing in a forest, but I'm still glad I did it. There was Endie, laying on the ground, all beaten up. He was laying on his own blood...with tears in his eyes, but he was still breathing. The General pulled out his sword. Endie wasn't facing us, but he heard the sword andstarted to shake in fear _'Kill him'_ the General said. I stopped him,and told him to send someone to bring us something that we could use to cary Endie to the palace. They looked weird at me, but they still did what I said. At the palace, the best doctors cleaned his wounds, made sure he didn't had any broke bone or anything dangerous. He was unconscious when all this happened. The next day I walked in the room and sat next to his bed. He woke up and groaned in pain. When he realized where he was and that I was next to him, he gasped and tried to teleport. He glowed purple for a second but nothing happened. He just groaned, holding his head. I asked if something hurts, how he felt, and his answer was why. Why he was here. Why I saved him. I told him that I found him in the forest, and he told me what happened. I told him that I'm not gonna hurt him and that he can stay. It took a while for him to accept, but he still did it. It took a while for the people to get used to him, but they learned how...Since then, Endie is helping us" she finished the story.

"Wow..." I didn't know what to say "I know. It happened 40 years ago" she said "40?!" I said shocked "Mobs can't die from ageing. Ages pass but they look like...a 21 year old person" she said "And you have..." I asked "More than you can ever imagine. It's confusing because I look young" she said.

"Brad and Icy told me already that Husky was exiled because he didn't want to kill a human" I said "Well, there are a few details missing, but yeah, that's all. He doesn't have a tragical backstory like Endie" she said "How's your world like?" she asked. How to explain...?

"Less magic, more technology" I said "Brandon told me you know enough about this world for someone who just landed here" she said "I learned about...a way this works using... 's too complicated, so please don't ask" I said "If you don't want to, okay" she said.

"There's no way Steve can be stopped?" I asked "Well, it's a way..." she said mostly like it was to no one in particular. I noticed the gem was blinking "Oh, it's time to go" I groaned, looking at it and I looked at her "You can tell me next time" I said. Weird yellow light, vanishing.

* * *

I appeared back in my room "What a day..." I said.


	5. Wow, a secret

Detention.

 **NO,** I didn't hit anyone! There was a little argument between me and Syria; Taylor wanted to help; Syria said something bad about Taylor's mom; Taylor became angry and dramatically gestured to Syria's face leaving her with a purple eye; A teacher saw us; blah blah blah and we all ended here.

I was sitting with Taylor, while Syria was sitting in the back of the class, with a PINK bag of ice.

What's with this girl and the color pink?

Boringness. Is that a word? I don't care. Anyway, I was playing Minecraft on my iPad, bored obviously. No one is in the class, so I can do whatever I want. Taylor, being bored too, watched me play. The glowed glowed just when a Husk killed me "Wow" Taylor said, unimpressed.

Since I discovered how the bracelet works, I've started to carry a little notebook on my pocket just in case. Now it's the case. I gave the iPad to Taylor "I'll come in a sec" I said and got up.

Syria decided to be annoying just then (as always) "Where are you going?" she asked "Gotta pee?" I said in a 'Duh' tone "You have to ask for permission" she said, with her annoying smirk.

"They're gonna discover from you?" I asked. She took the bag from her eye "I think they'd believe the girl with the purple eye" she said, pointing to it.

I rolled my eyes.

Alex said that there's a way to stop Steve, but what way? Just before she could tell me, I was transported back here. What a cliffhanger **(¡_¡)**

I wanna help them, but how can I get back? It's all so...UGH! I mean, the one who left this bracelet thought I can help, but how can I help? I can discover that if I go back, but I can't go back because of Syria, who's acting like a bi-Calm down. Breath.

UGH! I don't have time for this. I just walked to the bathroom, ignoring Syria. Well, I heard her, so you can't say I ignored her...

Just when I opened the door, I bumped in the teacher that's supposed to watch over us. Well, crap "Where do you think are you going?" he asked "To bathroom?" I said.

He just pointed back to where I was sitting. I sighed and walked back. I looked at Syria, who placed the bag of ice back to her eye, looking innocent.

"What was that?" Taylor asked "What was what?" I asked. She rolled her eyes "And again with asking back, when you know what I meant" she said. I raised an eyebrow "You were so desperate to run out the class for something" she said "I'm not desperate!" I said. Right? I sounded desperate? Damn it!

I'm cornered "Uh...An illusion...?" I said and she shook her head "It was just a dream...?" I said and she shook her head with a 'I've waited to long. Tell me or I'll kill you'. Tell her or not tell her...

Eh, who would believe her?

 _'My friend have a magic bracelet that can magically transport him to another world'_

Yeah, I think I should tell her. Whoever punch Syria in the face is a good person. I sounded like a jerk...? Nah, I don't think so.

"Come with me to my house after this is over" I whispered "Wow, mysterious..." she said. It sounded like real, but at the same time, fake enthusiasm.

After this was finally over (it felt like hours, but it was only 10 min) we walked to my house.

Taylor called her mom, and told her that she would be late because we're doing homework together. And it was half-true, since I didn't want to do homework alone.

Lukas was at basket practoce so we were alone. We walked in my room and I rolled up the sleeve to show the still glowing crystal from my bracelet "Wow...now what?" she asked. I pulled out the notebook. I ripped out a paper from it and placed it on top of the crystal.

"Can you read it, please?" I said. She looked at the paper "A secret. The way" she read aloud confusee "Good" I said. I took the paper from the crystal and I touched it.  
"Say your password" it said "Huh?" Taylor said, still confused "Incorrect password! Say your password" it said "A secret. The way" I said.

Yellow glowing "What's going on?" she asked as I was vanishing "I'll be back in 5 minutes" I said before I vanished.

* * *

Falling. I got used to it. It's actually fun when you realize that you aren't falling to your death.

But after I fell through that hole, I remembered that I may not die, but everything is going to hurt if I don't have a pillow under me.

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed, but it's obvious. I tried to use the Elytra, but I was like a bird with a broken wing. I was flapy-birding to the closing gate.

"Don't close yet! Don't close yet! Don't close yet! _*face-planted_ _the gate*_ "Closed..." I said. I fell on the ground "Ow" I sighed. I got up and walked in the 'kinda village'.

With who I should talk, or look for? Endie? Icy? 'Brandon'?...Alex?...Husky? I guess I should think of what to do when AND after I land, except of feeling pain in every part of my body.

To one I talked less with is Icy, but she still scares me a little.

Wait a second...Alex! She said something about a 'way' to stop Steve...I should talk to her. I headed towards the castle. After some walking I was in front of the door that lead to her throne room.

I haven't thought about WHAT to say. Just walk in and _'state my purpose'_? Try a small talk then ask her? I put my ear on the door, trying to hear if she's talking with someone, or if she's alone. Nothing. Okay. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

After a second, the door opened itself. I took a deep breath again and walked in. She was sitting on her throne. Her eyes were closed. I think she's thinking about something important. Now I have to destroy her 'meditation'? Great...

"...Alex...?" I said. She opened her eyes and smiled "Alvin. What a beautiful surprise" she said. So she doesn't get angry over small things. Good to know in case I'll be teleported in the throne room next time.

"I...wanted to talk with you about something" I said "What it is?" she said, her eyebrow raised "Last time I was here...you mentioned a 'way' to stop Steve" I said. Her eyes widened for a second "I don't know what you're talking about" she said.

Huh? "But, before I left you said something lile _'Well, there may be a way...'_ or something like that so-" "You can't do this!" she shouted like I said the most horrible thing in the world. I stepped back from the sudden action "Why not...?" I asked. She looked away. I wanted to ask again when she muttered "I can't...it'll be too dangerous...I can't be seen..." "Seen? Seen by who? Steve?" I asked fast. She face-palmed "Great! Now I made it more interesting!" she groaned. I started walking away, seeing that I wasn't getting any answers when she said "Alvin, please don't try anything...please?" she asked hopeful. I sighed "I won't..." I lied. She sighed too and looked away, knowing I was or might be lying "I know" she said. I walked away.

I wanted to say something, but I just walked out. I decided to talk with Endie. He's old enough to know, right? I walked to the forge and I heard him inside...but there was something else I want to make sure about first. I knocked on the door.

"Can I come inside without the risk of my head getting hit by a flying deadly weapon?" I asked loud, leaning on the door **"Wait a second..."** I then heard some moving and throwing things around. I waited and waited.

The door opened, but I was still leaning on it. I let out a small yelp as I fell, and then a groan as I hit the floor **"How's the weather down there?"** Endie joked, looking down at me "Ha, ha..." I said unimpressed as he helped me up **"So whatcha you doin'?"** Endie asked, picking a sword and a hammer.

He walked to an anvil, and y'know, he started to repare the sword "Nothing special. Hey, is it weird that everyone have no problem with me, a boy with a magical bracelet who is able to go on a different dimension?" I asked **"Well, it's a little weird, but you look like that innocent cute kid who wouldn't hurt a fly"** he said, finishing the sword and turning to me.

"I can be dangerous!" I said **"Sure you can"** he said and ruffled my hair. I glared a little at him, but then I remembered why I came here "I talked with Alex..." I said **"Really? You already meet her?"** he said looking impressed.

"Yeah. Last time I was here, she told me there's a 'way' to stop Steve, but I was send back to my world before she could tell me...Do you know what it is?" I asked.

From impressed, he became shocked "You know!" I said, a little glad **"It's complicated"** he said "Then tell me so I can understand" I said.

He sighed **"There's a way..."** he said "Yeah, I know that part already" I said **"I dont know what it is, but i heard about three magic artefacts that Notch created. It's very hard and dangerous to get them."**

"And how can they help...?" I asked, telling him to continue **"Even thought the Command Block seems to have infinite powers, there are a few things he can't do with it**. **Bringing Herobrine back is one of them. The artefacts can make the Command Block give you 'The big wish'. With it you would able to do everything"** he said in a narrator voice.

"So you know what is the way" I said **"Oh, yeah. I think I know"** he chuckled. I rolled my eyes "You know why Alex became so secretive after I asked her about it?" I asked **"People died trying to get them. Steve has the amulet, but he and Alex can't get the artefacts. Being Half-God and everything may be why she's not doing it, but who knows...She thought you may be stupid enough to go alone after them"** Endie said.

"Did you called me stupid?" I asked **"Look, I don't wanna be the one responsible of your death"** he said "Don't worry. I'm not gonna do something stupid..." I said. He nod and turned back to his work "Now. But later I'm gonna do something stupid" I said and ran out the forge **"Wait! What?!"** I heard him, but I didn't listen.

The first thing to do...um...I don't know actually. So I know that those artefacts are important, but the only person that know where are them is the same person who won't tell me.

Let's talk to 'Brandon'. He doesn't seems like the smartest, but he's been the nicest to me since I'm here. Well, since I'm coming here, but you know what I mean. Where can he be?  
A) training;  
B) flying around.

I hope it's (A). Flying is still hard for me.

I walked to the wall Endie showed me last time and I elbowed it like he did. The ground shock for a second and the wall opened. I summoned the shield, in case Brandom 'see me' like the last time. I care about my head...and this beautiful hair. Why does everything looks better with white/platinum-blonde hair?

Anyway...I looked around. Besides people I never seen _(or maybe just once)_ , no sight of Brandom, or even Icy.

I was kind of ignored since everyone was doing their thing. Looking around, I realized that I'm like a kid alone in a mall. Totally lost.

"Ahem" someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around to find Husky, arms behind his back, looking sternly at me "Oh hey, Husky" I said _**'don't go all sassy on him'**_ I remembered Endie's words "Alvin, right?" he said, his expresion still the same "Yes...Have you seen Brad or Icy?" I asked.

He chuckled "Of course I did. Curious about why I'm smiling?" "Yes...?" I said "Follow me" he said.

He lead me to a part of thathuge building, where Brad and Icy were fighting. I understand why he was smiling. Those make a really good show "They seems like a big deal" I thought aloud "They are" Husky said "Brandon is the best at flying and using the crossbow. Mia is the second best at fighting. No one can hold a spear like her" he said "Interesting...wait! 'the second best'?" I asked confused "Her father...I've never seen someone to hold a spear like him. Not that she's too bad. Wow, I'm really bad at explication...just watch her beat Brandon" he said, trying to change the subject.

Brad and Icy are fighting, or from what Husky said, Icy is beating Brad. They're weren't using their weapons, only their fists. Maybe Brad is bigger in size, but Icy is stronger and faster. They didn't notice I was there, so I just watched how Icy send him at my feet. He looked up "Wow, you're so dangerous" I said, sarcasm in my voice.

He grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground next to him "I guess I should've seen that coming" I said with a sheepish smile as he looked a bit unimpressed at me.

"I'll leave you three talk alone...You'll be surprised to see how many people can't manage to use the Elytra" he said looking at me "Ha ha" I said unimpressed. He walked to a few who were learning how to use the Elytra.

We both got up "I talked with Alex" I said "Oh, yeah! Last time she wanted to talk to you" Brandon said "So, what happened?" Icy asked with her arms crossed. She sounded like she didn't care, but still curious.

"What do you know about the magic artefacts that can stop Steve?" I asked straight to the point. Brandon looked shocked and Icy's eyes widened, but her expresion the same "Endie told you, didn't he?" Icy asked "Icy, you can't simply assume-" "Do you think Alex would tell him?" Icy asked "Well..." he said "It was him" I said embarrassed a little.

She sighed "Look, just don't do try something stupid. Alex ordered to not even think about this option. It's too dangerous" she said serious.

"Weren't you two the 'importants'? I thought you were the best at fighting and things like that. Won't you be able to get them?" I said "Look, Alvin: Alex is 'the boss' around here. If she say that we shouldn't go look for the artefacts, we won't do it. She knows what's better" Brandon said, placing a hand on my shoulder "Maybe she doesn't. .." I murmured, but they heard.

"What?" Icy said angry "What I'm trying to say...Since I come here, all I saw is war. Villages being attacked, everyone only training again and again living with the fear of being attacked by mobs, and even some mobs feels like the war is leading to nothing, seing what happened with Endie and Husky" I said.

"Yeah, but-" Brandon started, but I wasn't going to let him stop me. I'm determined to make them understand "Butts are for sitting, and it seems like no one can just sit and relax" I said.

Icy uncrossed her arms "We are their heroes. We have to fight for our people" she said, not sounding emotionless anymore "Well, not all of the real heroes have to fight" I said.

Her expresion turned into something else...she wasn't angry, more like shoked and...was that sadness?

I decided to simply go, seeing that they're not trusting me "Wait! Alvin!" Icy grabbed my wrist to stop me, but it didn't end up good.

 _*beep* *beep* *beep*_

She touched the gem. I groaned "Oh, come on! That's the shortest I've ever been!" I said annoyed. I vanished from their sight.

* * *

I appeared back in my room sitting on my bed "UGH!" I groaned loudly and laid down, punching the pillow.

"Uh...Nath?"

I looked up and remembered I'm not alone. Great, now I have to do the 'explaining' part.


	6. AN

**AN: So, hello there people who still read this thing...**

 **I haven't posted a new chapter for "a while".**

 **Like, a lot.**

 **Not that I'm out of ideas or something, but it's kinda hard to write this story. It's not like something you can read, you need to see it, so I decided to turn it into a comic.**

 **I know what most of you think:**

 **"Psshh. Please. A comic is easier? You need, y'know, talent"**

 **Well, I'm a very good artist and I'm not really one of those who can themselves "The Author"! I'm that person who comes up with the ideas and help the author.**

 **Okay, but there's still the thing I wanted to actually say:**

 **Do you want me to really continue this as a story then make a comic, or just quit it and do the comic, or just continue the story and that's all?**

 **Leave a review and tell me. If you want to cheack my DA profile and see me art, then my name is Warship005.**

 **I wasted enough of your time.**

 **Bye, I guess.**


End file.
